


Bestie

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Vanessa are best friends, until one little thing changes that.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Bestie

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha sophomore year was fun

Vanessa couldn't wait to see her best friend, Brock, after school. She was a sophomore and a he was a senior, so the only time they got to see each other was at lunch. 

"Brock!" Vanessa hugged him tightly and he chuckled.

"Hey, Ness. Ready to go to my house?" Vanessa nodded and they walked over to Brock's champagne colored 1992 Camry. She hopped in and it stunk like weed as always, a smell she associated with her bestie. Once they got to Brock's house, Vanessa said hi to his mom and they darted upstairs. Brock shut the door and instead of taking out his books, he sat down on his bed.

"C'mere." He said, and patted the space next to him. Vanessa sat down and Brock wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You know I love you, right?" Vanessa nodded.

"I love you too."

"Good, because I was thinking we could do something."

"Do what?" Vanessa asked. Brock softly laughed and and rested his head against Vanessa's.

"I was thinking we could fuck." Vanessa eyes widened and she looked up at her best friend.

"What?"

"Y'know, have sex."

"Yeah, I know, but like... why?" Brock slid his thumb into Vanessa's mouth and smirked.

"Because you're really fucking sexy." Vanessa felt herself blushing and she felt shy.

"Don't you think I am, too?" Vanessa shrugged.

"I've never thought of you that way before." Brock sighed.

"Forget it, then. Let's just do our homework."

"Wait!" Vanessa said as he was about to stand up.

"I mean... you are very cute." Brock smiled.

"So you're up for it?" Vanessa nodded.

"Just be gently, okay? I've never done this before." Brock nodded and stood up.

"I'd never hurt you." 

-

Brock pulled out he came inside Vanessa and put himself away. Vanessa put her clothes back on and she trembling from being railed so hard, and her breaths were coming in short bursts Brock got on his PC, put on his headphones, and started up GTA Online and woke up and chose violence with his crew. Vanessa looked down at her thing legs and they were shaking tremendously so she drew them up to her chest and tried to steady her breathing.

"Dude we gotta do this heist, I'm tryna buy that Deluxo," Brock said with a laugh and Vanessa pulled the covers over her, sighing. She wanted to do homework but she knew if she tried to get up she'd fall flat on her face. After a few hours, Vanessa had stopped trembling for the most part and she got out of Brock's bed. Brock was laughing loudly and Vanessa looked at his monitor; he was playing an arena war.

"Suck my dick you pussy ni-"

"Brock?" Vanessa said and tapped Brock's shoulder. He turned around and took his headphones off.

"What's up?" 

"Can you take me home?" Brock looked at his screen then back at Vanessa.

"After this." He put his headphones back on.

"Sorry guys this bitch I just fucked was bugging me." Vanessa felt hurt; this bitch he just fucked? Wow okay, thanks a lot. She sat back down on Brock's bed and sighed.

"Yeah she was tighter than your mom." Brock said, cracking up and Vanessa got on her phone.

'hey mama i'm at brock's house can u pick me up?'

'Sure, sweetie, I'll be over in 10. Xoxo' Vanessa got on Discord and messaged Brock.

'my mom's picking me up so you don't have to drop me off' Vanessa saw Brock look at Discord then go to back to his game. Vanessa scrolled through Instagram until she got a text from her mom.

'Outside!' Vanessa got up and grabbed her bag.

"You leaving?" Brock asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Vanessa nodded.

"See ya." Vanessa carefully walked downstairs and awkwardly said goodbye to Brock's mom; she had no idea what happened and it would stay that way. Vanessa hopped in her mom's truck and they drove home.

"How was hanging out with Brock?" Her mom asked.

"It was fine. We didn't do homework though so now I have a ton to do."

"What did you two do?" There was no way in Hell Vanessa would tell her the truth.

"We just played video games." Vanessa's mom nodded.

"Well make sure you get everything done."

"Will do."

-

Later that night, Vanessa got a text from Brock.

'We doin that again?' He asked.

'idk'

'You didn't think it was fun?'

'i mean it wasn't bad but maybe we could like cuddle or smth after instead of u just playing a game?'

'Fsfs won't happen again' For some reason, Vanessa had a feeling it would most definitely happen again.


End file.
